


Downward Spiral

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, M/M, fighting to fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: A roommate disagreement quickly devolves into something else entirely.





	Downward Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty four
> 
> Prompt: fighting to fucking

Later they would blame the entire occurrence on hormones. No matter that they're nearly twenty one and, despite still being in college, it's a weak excuse. But it makes them feel better.

They can't even remember what started it. Probably something stupid like Link yelling at Rhett for leaving his dirty underwear around their dorm or Link eating Rhett's last Big Mac.

Regardless Link ends up way in Rhett's space, right up in his face. He jabs fingers into his chest. "When are you gonna learn, man?"

At the end of his rope, Rhett grabs Link's wrists, getting both of them in one hand. “When are you?” Yeah, it’s devolved into _ that _ kind of argument where things are just echoed back at one another and no progress is made.

Link goes still, looking a little troubled where his wrists are tucked into one fist. Just like that, he feels himself twitch in his pants. He's a little hard. That usually only happens if they're play fighting, wrestling around. Moments of _I'm dead_ come to mind. He swallows hard. Rhett is still talking to him and he hasn't caught a word of it. Shit.

"–at the heck is your problem? Hello?"

He blinks and his eyes involuntarily flick down. Rhett's follow and he can tell when it clicks. The grip on his wrists falls loose then tightens and rapidly grows damp. Panic struck, Link comes to life, struggling to twist his hands free and get away. "Rhett, let me go," he mutters urgently, red face turned to the floor.

His grip doesn't budge.

It's then that, out of the periphery of his vision, Link sees that he's not the only one tenting his pants.

Link's mouth goes dry. He shorts out long enough for Rhett to pull him to him without resistance. He's up in his face again, a heat still in his eyes, though perhaps with less aggression now. He informs Link, low and serious, "I'm gonna kiss you."

He's embarrassed to say he squeaks. They had been in the thick of it not two minutes ago. Rhett seems to telegraph his movement, really give him a chance to back out of this. He's not sure he could if he wanted to.

Rhett's lips find his, soft first, still reassuring himself that this is okay with both parties. Link leans in to it, just a smidge and it's like he's lit a fire. Rhett kisses like the fist fight they nearly fell into, all contentious and frantic. It's the most violent kissing Link's ever partaken in.

Their teeth clack together and lips are bitten. By the time Rhett backs off to yank Link's shirt over his head, his mouth is red and wet. Not to be outdone, Link does the same. Rhett's hand fists in his fluffy hair while the other touches his bare torso. He can see the brief hesitation, like he'd been planning on touching somewhere else.

Well, that's fine. Link can be ballsy instead. He reaches straight down and palms him through his basketball shorts. The feel of hardness shoots a thrill through him. Rhett bites his lip, probably a little harder than he intends. "Damn."

He mirrors Link and feels out the shape of him under fabric, all the way down to his balls. Link's already shoving his hand past the waistband of Rhett's shorts so he mimics that too. He has the disadvantage of a fly to contend with, stuck on the button a minute before ripping the zipper down. He one ups Link by pulling him right out of his underwear.

One large hand around him and Link is overwhelmed – sweaty McLaughlin palms are suddenly a perk – and he's left uselessly groping Rhett's bulge for a minute. Under the frenzy, it hits him that they're doing this. Must have both been thinking about this for some time for it to manifest so instantaneously.

Rhett tugs him closer_ by his dick _ and he snaps back to the present. He has to get both of his hands in on it to get his pants down and under his balls. He spares a glance down, wanting to see what he's touching. He could probably look longer but habits die hard and he quickly returns his attention to Rhett's face.

They stroke one another, entirely discordant and a little awkward for the unfamiliar angle but it works. They're both young and it doesn't take much for two horny boys. Rhett comes first and Link _ has _ to look down now, watches the white spread over his knuckles. The sight hits him deep and he comes over Rhett's hand, even as his grip falters with his own orgasm.

Link sways on his feet, his head swimming. Large hands close around his upper arms, stabilizing. Rhett leans in close. He gets their foreheads together. He wants to say something smart ass-y, Link can tell. Instead, "Been wantin that for a while now." A heavy pause, hesitation. "Baby."


End file.
